Un paraiso en el infierno
by xilema95
Summary: Ai y Gil son enemigos y se odian... ¿o no? One-shot.


¡Hola! Regreso con Jigoku Shoujo (tenía que reponerme después de ver, más bien leer, como mi adorado Ren se quedaba con "otra") naaa, es que estaba escasa de ideas. Pero ya estoy cargada de las pilas, ¡espero que lo lean! (mhmm, ahora es un one-shot dedicado a Ai Enma)

..................................

Se encontraban los tres emisarios en el hogar de la señorita, Wanyuudou estaba divisando el río, mientras Honne-Hona y Ren Ichimoku estaban sentados en un árbol cercano

-La señorita ha estado muy distraída últimamente.

-Eso es normal

-Pero me preocupa.

- Te preocupas demasiado.

-Por cierto ¿Desde cuando les apetece estar juntos a ustedes dos? Siempre están discutiendo- Preguntó Wanyuudou al verlos juntos

-Es que.... nosotros.... ¿Se lo decimos?

-De todos modos se tenía que dar cuenta algún día.

En ese momento vieron salir a Ai de su cabaña, iba sumida en sus pensamientos

-¿A dónde va señorita?

-Se acaba de extinguir la vela de un alma- Y dicho esto fue a hacer su trabajo

-Parece que le llegó la hora a un pobre humano- Murmuró Honne-Hona

-Deberíamos acompañar a la señorita.

-Creo que es lo mejor.

Y ambos fueron a seguirla.

.................................

Ai se llevó a una niña, quien no pudo vivir por más tiempo ya que murió en un accidente, y había hecho el contrato con la chica infernal, por lo que no iría al paraíso. La llevaba en su bote, mientras sus ayudantes la observaban desde la costa del lago

-Chica infernal, si voy a ir al infierno ¿Veré a Yomiko?

-Tal vez, el infierno es muy grande.

-Quería ir al paraíso, pero, ella fue la culpable. Me arruinó la vida, y por su culpa, ahora voy a ir al infierno.

Ai llevó a la desdichada niña hacia el infierno, mientras cruzaban la puerta de entrada. La llevó a su destino y observó como la pequeña niña se perdía en ése lugar.

En cuanto la niña desapareció, estaba a punto de irse, pero una voz la detuvo

-Hola mi querida chica infernal.

Ella volteó al ver quien le hablaba, era alguien conocido. A pesar de sus batallas le hablaba tan dulcemente. Un chico rubio estaba sentado en una roca, casi al lado de la puerta de entrada del infierno. Le sonrió inocentemente

-Eres tú.

-Estoy muy aburrido aquí, ¿Podría conversar contigo un momento? Quiero saber lo que me he estado perdiendo en el mundo mortal

-Estás bajo condena, tengo que irme.

Pero cuando iba a marcharse, el chico infernal la tomó de los hombros y la volteó frente a él. Ella lo miró con inexpresión, como siempre

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que no deberías ayudar a los humanos ¿por qué teniendo semejante poder lo utilizas para ayudar a las personas y no para vengarte por lo que te hicieron?

Ai no pronunció ni una palabra, sólo lo observaba mientras él la sostenía con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla - Eres libre de ir al mudo mortal, de enviar personas al infierno ¿Y los ayudas? Deberías hacer lo mismo que yo.

-No sabes nada de mí.

-Claro que sí, pude leer tu mente cuando nos conocimos y supe por todo el dolor que pasaste. No puedo entenderte.

-No soy como tú.

-Claro que lo eres. Ambos fuimos despreciados por los que nos rodeaban, fuimos segregados y nadie nos entendía. Ambos nos vengamos de esos despreciables humanos que nos martirizaron en vida, no te atrevas a decir que no somos iguales.

-Yo hago esto porque es una condena, pero tú lo haces por diversión, es algo muy diferente.

-¿Por qué no me comprendes? Juntos podríamos hacer una venganza hacia los descendientes de los que nos despreciaron, y mataron. Como los de la familia Shibata que tanto odias...

Ésa última frase hizo que Ai se llenara de odio, pero se controló y decidió marcharse

-Es hora de irme.

-Chica infernal...

Justo antes de que ella se volteara, Gil la atrajo hacia él y la besó lentamente

-¿Qué está haciendo la señorita?- Preguntó Wanyuudou impresionado, ya que podía ver todo perfectamente desde donde estaba, al igual que sus colegas

-No puedo creer lo que veo- Exclamó Ren sorprendido

-¿Creen que necesite ayuda?- dijo Honne-Hona sin quitar la mirada a la señorita, completamente atónita

Ai se quedó estática, pero tampoco correspondió al beso, lo que hizo que éste se incomodara y la soltara

-Mhm, no lo disfruté como pensaba, ya puedes irte si lo deseas.

Cuando la vio de frente notó que estaba levemente sonrojada, a pesar de tener su acostumbrada expresión de frialdad

-Es una lástima que seas tan fría siendo tan dulce, chica infernal. Sólo quería conversar contigo, pero no pude contenerme, lo siento.

Ai dio media vuelta y se retiró sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, mientras el chico infernal sonrió maliciosamente al darse cuente que había sembrado un poco de duda en ella.

Llegó con sus ayudantes y éstos no sabían qué decirle.

-Señorita... ¿por qué permitió que le hiciera eso?

-No importa lo que haga, está en el infierno y eso es lo único que cuenta. Vámonos

Los tres emisarios notaron su timidez que apenas se notaba por su frialdad y regresaron al hogar de la señorita.

.............................................................................

Después de aquél incidente, los emisarios notaron un cambio en la actitud de la señorita. Estaba más distraída y tímida que de costumbre.

-La señorita ha estado extraña últimamente- Murmuró Honne-Hona

-¿Creen que siga recordando lo que pasó en el infierno aquel día?- Preguntó Ren

-No creo que le haya gustado, ¿o sí?- Dijo Wanyuudou, preocupado por ella- Recuerden que es el chico infernal

-Además no creo que él lo haya hecho por gusto, debe tener algún plan.

-Es cierto.

Ai Enma estaba en la cabaña, comiendo cerezas. Se limpió un poco del líquido de las cerezas del rostro, pero al hacer eso pensó en el chico infernal. Recordó cómo acarició su rostro, justo antes de besarla. No pudo evitar ruborizarse inconscientemente

-Ai, ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy pensativa últimamente desde que regresaste de tu último viaje al infierno- Preguntó la anciana al notar que estaba así

-No sucede nada, abuela.

Ella siguió pensando en sus palabras "¿por qué los ayudas? No lo merecen"... y al recordar a Sentarou sintió un odio creciendo dentro de ella, al mismo tiempo que mucho dolor. ¿Tendría él razón?... Decidió no pensar más en eso.

..................................

Mientras tanto en el infierno...

-Creo que logré mi objetivo, pude sembrar la duda en la chica infernal. Aún no puedo creer que lo haya conseguido.

Gil estaba recostado en una roca, cerca de un río de lava con fuego, al fondo del río había espantosos rostros demacrados que gritaban y monstruosas manos que trataban de arrastrar al fondo todo lo que lograran agarrar.

-Me pregunto si el mérito habrá sido por ese beso... creo que aunque no lo admita nunca ella lo disfrutó. Aunque, no era necesario que yo hubiera hecho eso.... fue más un impulso que una estrategia... ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Fue parte de mi plan o en verdad lo hice porque quería...?

Fue interrumpido por una monstruosa mano ensangrentada que lo sujetó violentamente, tratando de llevarlo al río de lava

-Demonios, me descuidé- Dijo tratando de safarse, mientras más manos se agrupaban alrededor de él.

........................................

En el hogar de la chica infernal...

-Ai, aquí te dejo el kimono.

-Gracias, abuela.

Otro miserable humano había desatado el hilo rojo, mandando así a alguien al infierno. De nuevo se puso su kimono negro con flores, con una profunda melancolía. Salió en su carruaje infernal, mientras sus otros dos ayudantes torturaban a la persona que iría a las penumbras. Ai hizo su entrada pronunciando sus frías palabras de condena

-No eres más que una persona miserable, que le ha causado mucho daño a las personas, te mereces la condena eterna ¿Quieres probar la muerte?- Al tiempo que las flores de su kimono salían para transportar a su víctima al infierno.

Llevó al pobre humano en su bote, mientras pasaban por la puerta de las penumbras. Lo dejó en su destino y estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero inconscientemente buscó a alguien con la mirada.

-Aquí estoy, si me buscabas.

Ella volteó a ver al chico infernal con sus fríos ojos

-Vamos, esperaba una mirada más calida, chica infernal.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Yo? Si tú eras la me estabas buscando. Sólo quería saber si habías pensado en lo que te dije.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Es mi deber y mi condena, pero...

-Ya no deseas hacerlo, ¿verdad? Puedo verlo en tu rostro- Y al decir esto se acercó a ella y levantó su barbilla –Tu mirada siempre ha reflejado tristeza y melancolía, es obvio que no disfrutas hacer esto.

-Ya no quiero hacerlo... todos tienen miradas tristes, no los ayudo en nada.

-Veo que aunque ya no seas víctima de los que te torturaron, sigues sufriendo.

Y al decir esto, se acerco lentamente hacia su rostro, hasta que su distancia era casi nula. Ai lo miró fríamente, pero ligeramente sonrojada.

-Nosotros no podemos...

-¿Por qué no? ¿Porque yo soy perverso? ¿Porque yo estoy condenado en el infierno y tú no?

-Exacto.

-Pero... chica infernal, sientes lo mismo que yo ¡No puedes simplemente negarlo!

-......

-Creo que con lo que voy a hacer ahora podré decirte lo que siento hacia ti. Y no me detengas.

Y al momento que dijo eso desapareció la distancia que había entre ellos, mientras sus labios acariciaban suavemente los de Ai.

Ella finalmente correspondió, y mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Gil, él rodeaba la cintura de ella con sus brazos.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, y se separaron tímidamente

-Te amo, chica infernal. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes.

-Pero, por mi culpa estás aquí.

-No importa, tú solo hiciste tu trabajo. Además yo te traté horriblemente la primera vez que te conocí. Lo único que puedes hacer es venir a verme de vez en cuando, así no me sentiría tan solo- Dijo él sonriendo

-Señorita, una petición de...

Wanyuudou había aparecido para avisarle de un nuevo correo y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la escena que tenía enfrente

-Enseguida voy- suspiró cansada

-Nos vemos, mi querida Ai Enma- murmuró el rubio soltándola

-Adiós- contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa

Se marchó y dejó solo al chico infernal en ese horrible lugar. No quería que él siguiera ahí, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sólo podía esperar a que el tiempo decidiera su suerte, y la de él.

...............................................

¡Oh, sorry por cambiar a todas las parejas convencionales y disculpen porque haya sido tan corto, pero a mi me gusta ser así, (bien mala)! Naaa, es que la verdad creo que ellos serían muy buena pareja (a pesar de cómo la trató la primera vez que conoció a la chica infernal) pero dejando de lado eso, pueees, si creo que la harían juntos (voy a llorar). A ver que escribo en mi próximo fic ¡Bye!

P.D.: (y según yo no me gustaban las historias "rosas", miren todo lo que ando escribiendo ahora. seee soy rara, lo se)


End file.
